


Pros Seasonal Snapshots 2020

by TinTurtle



Series: Pros Photo Manipulations [2]
Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: Age Difference, Boss/Employee Relationship, Fanart, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Gen, M/M, Optional Slash, Photo Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinTurtle/pseuds/TinTurtle
Summary: These are the photo manipulations I created for my Professionals fandom seasonal cards in 2020.Chapter one features Cowley and Doyle.  Chapter two features Doyle and Bodie.
Relationships: George Cowley/Ray Doyle, William Bodie & Ray Doyle, William Bodie/Ray Doyle
Series: Pros Photo Manipulations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060022
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	1. Let Me Not Admit Impediments

**Author's Note:**

> The images are best viewed without any zoom applied to the page.
> 
> * * *
> 
> The recipients of my cards may contact me via LiveJournal for higher resolution versions of these images, if they want them. I am TinTurtle there as well.
> 
> (Not that the image quality is that much better. My copies of the episodes are noisy and blurry, and that's all there is to it.)

My first card recipient was an independent thinker who ships Cowley and Doyle, so I did my best to provide something she would enjoy.

The first image I made was a simple one combining two framecaps from the same scene in The Untouchables. I didn't end up using it in my mailing. It seemed too dull.

  
Image not displaying correctly? Try [this link](https://web.archive.org/web/20210115160830if_/http://mathbeing.net/pros/manips/in_car_cd_wv.png).

* * *

The second, I used on the front of the card. It was more challenging than any manip I had made in quite a few years, and I found I had forgotten many of my former tricks. I wish it had been just a little better, but it served.

  
Image not displaying correctly? Try [this link](https://web.archive.org/web/20210115160835if_/http://mathbeing.net/pros/manips/smiley_cd_wv.png).

* * *

The third, I made from two screencaps from the same scene in A Stirring of Dust, plus a forest background. I used it as an insert for the card.

  
Image not displaying correctly? Try [this link](https://web.archive.org/web/20210115160837if_/http://mathbeing.net/pros/manips/forest_cd_wv.png).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Components of second image: One framecap from Lawson's Last Stand (Doyle) and one framecap from A Man Called Quinn (Cowley and tree)
> 
> In case anybody wants my opinion on this ship, it is that Cowley would not consider it honorable to have a liaison with a subordinate. I suppose that how much Cowley actually cares about honor is something that could be debated, however. (Bodie thinks he does.)


	2. The Ever-Fixed Mark

My second recipient was a devotee of our good old OTP. I only ended up with one finished image for her, though I made starts on several others that ultimately didn't work out. (I figure she already has a lot more images of her preferred pairing than my C/D shipper does, anyway.) What I came up with is not especially shippy, which is the reason the metadata of this posting are as they are. I think the manip turned out well, though. I used it on the front of the card.

  
Image not displaying correctly? Try [this link](https://web.archive.org/web/20210115160839if_/http://mathbeing.net/pros/manips/bd_manip_2020_wv.png).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Components: One framecap from Not a Very Civil Civil Servant (Doyle), one framecap from A Stirring of Dust (Bodie), one photo of Store Street in London by Philafrenzy (background)
> 
> This manip is not as complex in terms of number of components as many of my others, but it is the most complex in this posting. You can see a before and after comparison showing an early draft alongside the finished image on [this page](https://web.archive.org/web/20201228085854if_/http://mathbeing.net/pros/manips/before_and_after_wv.png). The figures had to be found, chosen, and carefully cut out before the draft could be made, of course.


End file.
